


A Private Dance

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Olivia and her wife visit Regna Ferox to spend their honeymoon. This MU is named Gwendolyn per the requester's wishes, and should not be confused with the Binding Blade character of the same name.





	A Private Dance

A year had passed since that fateful day at the Border Wastes, the day in which the battle that scarred the Halidom of Ylisse and the Theocracy of Plegia had finally ended.

The conflict had been brought to a close with involvement of the Shepherds, and though bandit invasions into Ylissean territory had lessened in number since then, Gwendolyn, the Shepherd’s Tactician, had to be assured multiple times by the new King that she could take a time of leave to attend to her own honeymoon.

Gwendolyn hugged herself, attempting to preserve body heat by making herself smaller under the fur coat that covered her Tactician’s garb. “I’m assuming there’s still a long way left until we get there?” 

“Oh, not particularly. We’re almost there, I swear!” Chirped her wife, Olivia, who held the reins of the traveling caravan. 

Gwendolyn sighed in relief. She didn’t quite remember her childhood - her memory was still largely a dark void - but she figured she must not have grown up in a place with a cold climate, as Regna Ferox’s weather seemed to be much easier for her wife to handle than for her.

A warm hand came to rest upon Gwendolyn’s, to her surprise. Olivia had extended her arm to hold her hand, though she still kept her dominant hand trained on the reins. “Sorry if the cold is too much, but I think you’ll be surprised at how warm the palace is...”

Smiling, Gwendolyn nodded in agreement, gently squeezing Olivia’s hand, before nuzzling it against her right cheek.

xxx

“Woah… you were not lying about it being warmer here… It’s very comfortable,” Gwendolyn noted, as one of the guards politely asked her for her overcoat, which Gwendolyn promptly handed to her.

“Isn’t it? I heard it’s due to the thermal springs covering the western region… ah, but they’re mostly underground...” Olivia explained. “We can visit some of the open springs though, if you want. They’re quite good on the skin!”

“Sounds lovely… just you and me and the warm water...” Gwendolyn mused. “I think I’d just like to rest from the trip for now, though.”

Olivia giggled in agreement, before once again extending her arm, this time for her wife to grab on to. “Let me show you to my chambers.”

As soon as the door had been shut, Gwendolyn pulled Olivia close, meeting her lips with hers. “Is this the first we’ve been alone since the wedding night? I feel like it is.”

“Gods, I think so?” Olivia replied, attempting in vain to hide her flustered face against Gwendolyn’s body. “You’ve been busy with cleaning out the rebel bands, and I… tend to get a bit carried away with practice… I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

Gwendolyn snorted, placing her index finger under her wife’s chin and lifting it slightly. “You don’t have to apologize, I love to see you dance. You look so bold, so content… like you’re right in your element while dancing… I’m a very lucky woman.”

This time, it was Olivia who initiated the kiss, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss Gwendolyn. “Thank you, Gwen… you’ve made me so happy. I maybe be a bit of a shrinking violet, but you make me feel safe.”

Gwendolyn repaid the kiss by wrapping her arms around Olivia’s weight, and then lifting her up slowly. “And I will continue to do so, most gladly.”

Carrying Olivia to the spacious, soft bed was slightly more taxing than Gwendolyn would have assumed. Though the dancer could be taken for petite, she did have a fair share of lean muscle to her, though Gwendolyn would never pretend to not enjoy that about her wife, either.

It was strange to be in a bed again after the months spent sleeping on the ground, on harder cots, nights without sleep and the Ylissean insignia of the Brand of the Exalt. The warm covers, soft sheets and the Feroxi heraldry of the two rottweilers all brought Gwendolyn a sense of unfamiliarity. 

Thankfully, her wife’s presence alongside her brought Gwendolyn a great ease in acclimating herself to the new environment. She laid Olivia on her back in the bed, before leaning close to whisper in her ear. “You’re sure nobody’s listening?”

“I am… the guards are just about to retire for the night… w-we have this wing for ourselves,” Olivia answered, in between kisses.

Gwendolyn did not need words to show her agreement, instead burying her face in her wife’s neck, covering it with quick kisses. Her left hand slowly crawled up, caressing Olivia’s body as it went.

Olivia and Gwendolyn both breathed sighs of relief upon removing their bras, having become exhausted of having to wear them for hours and hours during the trip there. Gwendolyn helped her wife unceremoniously toss hers to the opposite side of the room, before she moved to give attention to Olivia’s breasts, the right with her hand and the left with her lips.

Even the Dancer’s very whimpers oozed with sweetness, before Gwendolyn even provoked them to become moans with her mouth, slowly circling the round nipples with the tip of her tongue, before kissing them, and then only after this teasing repeated itself, she parted her lips to suck on them.

“Does this feel good?” Gwendolyn asked, before sharply squeezing the other breast, feeling it fully in her hand and marveling at its smooth softness. “Tell me if it hurts, Olivia.”

“It does… it uh, it feels good, I mean,” Olivia replied, trying to center her mind enough to form coherent answers, before she confessed. “Don’t worry about me… I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Since we met, you mean?” Gwendolyn asked, just as she brought her hand lower, now brushing against Olivia’s stomach, gently caressing as much of her spouse’s body as she could.

“M-More or less…” Olivia whispered. “I still remember dancing for you there, in the mid of battle… you looked so heroic and smart, both helping to lead us and devising strategies. You see, I fall very easily, despite my shyness, but I don’t usually expect um… others to fall for me.”

Gwendolyn eased her hand, meeting Olivia eye to eye. Moving closer to her face, the Tactician planted a quick kiss upon her lips, before leaving another on her forehead. “Guess I’m lucky to have initiated it. I’ll treasure you always, Olivia.”

The pair smiled at each other, a little bashful though not particularly due to their present state of undress. “Oh, Gwen...”

Easily and readily, Olivia gave into the kiss that came after, this time rougher and longer. She adored feeling Gwendolyn’s weight on top of herself, their bodies pressing as the kiss deepened even further. Olivia felt no guilt at all in enjoying the amount of tongue they’d put to it, either.

It was only when Gwendolyn’s fingers brushed against her smallclothes that Olivia realized that her spouse had been planning on this position all along. With a happy sigh, Olivia nimbly wrapped her legs around Gwendolyn’s waist.

Deftly, Gwendolyn rubbed her wife’s privates through her underwear, teasing and getting her used to the motions about to come. “Ready?”

“Yes. Please, Gwen...” Olivia said through her hitched breath. They’d barely started and Olivia already found herself squirming beneath her wife.

Judging solely due to her wetness, Gwendolyn could feel Olivia was ready for it, but asking for confirmation was but another necessary step of their dance, she felt.

Slipping her middle finger inside Olivia’s underwear, Gwendolyn explored Olivia’s vulva, joining the first one with her ring finger soon after. 

Though she had begun to pull Olivia’s underwear down, the teasing did not quite stop, as Gwendolyn made sure to take her time running her fingers around Olivia’s labia, before even thinking of probing the wetness betwixt. 

Just the rhythm of her spouse’s fingers thrusting inside was enough for Olivia to feel even her legs - trained by years of dance practice - quivering under the adrenaline, but it was when Gwendolyn rubbed her clit that the Dance truly lost herself, closing her eyes and tenderly moaning out her lover’s name.

Not content with pleasuring her wife with only one action, Gwendolyn placed small, but hungry kisses and licks to Olivia’s body, knowing just how sensitive she was to them. She smiled to herself every single time she felt Olivia’s body tense up and then subsequently loosen under her affections.

“Gwen...” Olivia moaned in a raspy tone, she took her hand to Gwendolyn’s hair, stroking her wife’s locks as if to assure her of how much she was enjoying it. The usually timid performer felt right at home being intimate with her special person.

Throwing her head back and bucking under Gwendolyn’s vigorous fingering, Olivia felt herself climax. Not even her free hand, trained on a tight grasp of the fluffy sheets, was enough for the Dancer to steady herself.

Withdrawing her fingers, Gwendolyn put them almost instinctively to her lips, savoring Olivia’s taste that was left on them. Pleased with her own handiwork, the Tactician climbed slowly on top of her now-panting wife.

Even though she hadn’t fully recovered from the bliss, Olivia readily accepted the kiss that followed. Although not as clumsy as their first time, this had been just as remarkable, and a round she would never forget.

“You were wonderful...” Olivia said, not even slightly concerned with how red she must have looked now. “Would you let me reciprocate?”

“Of course...” Gwendolyn hummed, trading another peck with the Feroxi woman. “Right now, though, I’m in the mood for cuddling… but the night is still young, and it is our honeymoon.”

“You’re completely right,” Olivia smiled, turning to the side slowly, so Gwendolyn wouldn’t fall off her, and then quickly allowing her wife to embrace her from behind. “I’ve... never been so close, so comfortable with someone. Thank you, my love.”

“Me too,” whispered Gwendolyn, before leaving a tiny kiss on Olivia’s shoulder blades, and then squeezing her tightly against herself. The cold raging outside could never match the intensity of the warmth between the two of them in that moment.


End file.
